pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
ORAS014: Omega Alpha Adventure 13
is the 6th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 2 (ORAS). Synopsis Sapphire pursues Zinnia, who wants to sabotage the rocket launch. Sapphire does not give up, though Zinnia's reinforcements arrive - four particular people of Team Aqua and Team Magma. Meanwhile, Ruby and Emerald try to subdue Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre. However, the leaders, Maxie and Archie, retaliate, since they came back with a purpose. Chapter Plot Sapphire continues battling Zinnia, who is aware Sapphire did give the Dimensional Shifter to the scientists to launch the rocket. Zinnia plans on sabotaging the launch, but has Salamence attack Sapphire and Aggron, since Zinnia demands her scroll back. Sapphire wonders about this scroll, so Zinnia senses Sapphire is not the one that took the scroll. Zinnia feels angry she cannot complete the ritual for the sacred dragon without her scroll, even with five Key Stones at her hand. Regardless, Zinnia goes to sabotage the launch, having Goodra stay to battle Sapphire until the reinforcements arrive. However, Sapphire leaps off Goodra's head onto Zinnia, tackling her and causing her to fall into the sea. Zinnia is annoyed, as she does not understand why Sapphire is supporting the Devon Corporation - even if they did drain her Blaziken's life energy. Sapphire tries to explain she believed in Devon Corporation - and Blaziken's life energy must not go to waste, especially to save the planet. Zinnia does not understand Sapphire, but notices Sapphire's voice can't come out. Zinnia remembers seeing the man, Aster, who laid dead - and such an experience left Zinnia voiceless, for a time, as she tried to scream for Aster. Aggron continues attacking, so Zinnia's Salamence uses Fire Fang to burn Aggron. However, Aggron charged itself and releases Metal Burst, damaging Salamence badly. Zinnia senses Sapphire developed a deep bond with Aggron and judging by Aggron's horn length, Zinnia deduces Aggron has been with Sapphire for 10 years. Aggron looks at Salamence and remembered how it attacked Ruby and Sapphire, when they were children. Aggron and Salamence stare at each other, ready for more battling. Suddenly, Zinnia hears some people asking her what is she doing here, rather than trying to sabotage the launch. Zinnia claims they are quite late, as the hatches of two submarine open. Out of the submarine, four people appear, who claim to be members of "Neo" Team Aqua and "Neo" Team Magma. Zinnia lets the people introduce themselves, who are Matt, Shelly, Tabitha and Courtney. Sapphire is shocked, as she remembers the real Matt, Shelly, Tabitha and Courtney look quite different. Tabitha explains these are but code names, while Shelly explains they just inherited these code names. Zinnia continues on, telling that these Shelly and Tabitha were members of the Devon Corporation, while Tabitha and Shelly admit they were tired of Joseph Stone's "one man" system. The ground starts shaking, as the speakers announce 3 minutes are away from the launch. Tabitha tries to propose Zinnia to put her protective suit on, but Shelly hits him with his elbow, proposing her own suit for Zinnia to wear. Tabitha and Shelly argue, while Zinnia dismisses them and flies on her Salamence, intending on destroying the Dimensional Shifter. Sapphire chases after Zinnia, but gets attacked by Courtney's Numel and Matt's Carvanha, since they do not want Sapphire to interfere. Sapphire has not much time and whistles, summoning Troppy, who deflects Carvanha and Numel. Sapphire goes onto Troppy and rides him to pursue Zinnia. Inside the Mossdeep Research Station, Professor Cozmo counts the seconds for the launch, with Steven and Mr. Stone watching. With 10 seconds before the launch, Mr. Stone sees something passing by the rocket and recognizes Zinnia. Zinnia finds the Dimensional Shifter and intends to destroy it, claiming the Draconids and the sacred dragon will be the ones to save the world. Just then, a Leaf Tornado is launched, engulfing Zinnia, who cannot see anything. The rocket is being launched and flies up in the air. While Matt, Shelly and Tabitha watch the flight of the rocket, the scientists inside the Mossdeep Research Station notice something is on the rocket. They zoom in the picture, revealing Sapphire and Troppy on the rocket. Zinnia demands Sapphire to move away, but Sapphire refuses to. Zinnia sees Sapphire does not know her own limits. Sapphire is angry at Zinnia, confused why is she working against the Devon Corporation and their attempts to save the planet - especially if Zinnia also wants to save the planet. Zinnia, however, has Salamence use its claw and slash Sapphire. Elsewhere, Emerald wonders how would they reach the Draconids, since steam is covering the area. Latios and Latias use Luster Purge and Ice Beam, which clears some steam, but Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre are unaffected. Ruby suspects Primal Groudon changed its type and ability. A man commends Ruby for that observation, since it is true that Primal Groudon's type is now ground and fire. Ruby wonders about who this man is, but a man behind reminds it is not the time to be caring about such stuff. Instead, these two man want to have Primal Groudon use Precipice Blades and Primal Kyogre's Oblivion Pulse to be launched. Emerald suspects who these people may be and wants to end this quickly, before more harm comes their way. However, Emerald and Latias get blown away, so Latios holds them both. The men, Maxie and Archie, claim Ruby and Emerald have become a problem, since they do not understand their cause - and everything has a meaning. Ruby and Emerald are terrified of Maxie and Archie, while Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre unite their power, delivering a fatal blow to Ruby, Emerald and the Pokémon. Archie explains there was a meaning when he and Maxie took back the Red and Blue Orbs back to Hoenn, to get back Groudon and Kyogre and use the Primal Reversion - all to save this planet. Maxie confirms Archie's words, since they came back from "that place" and have to contact those that need to know. Debuts Pokémon *Matt's Carvanha *Courtney's Numel Item *Magma Suit *Aqua Suit Gallery Category:ORAS manga volume 2 chapters